Gotham City
by danlowrie
Summary: Set two years after Batman first takes to the streets of Gotham, at this point he's still only a rumour. The GCPD have no leads and no clue. Batman first meets Joker and Zsasz.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham City by Dan Lowrie**

Gotham City; home to the corrupt and the corruptible, a breeding ground for the plague of humanity, the virus of society. What is it about this town that attracts disorder? People get mugged just coming home from work, people are desperate. There's a change coming, a reckoning and balance will be restored. I am the shadow but light will return to Gotham, I am the night, I am Batman.

Standing on the ledge of Gotham Cathedral I survey the decay of the once and prosperous city, if I stay perfectly still on-one will think twice if they look up, sirens fill the city, sounding off almost like clockwork but nothing out of the ordinary then I hear it. The sound that haunts me, the sound that takes me back to my ten year old self; a gunshot and a scream. It's coming from The Narrows.

Gliding through the night sky, I land on a fire escape; looking down into the alley I see them, two pieces of scum and one frightened tourist. I've equipped my cowl with a top of the range audio device that when tuned properly can let me hear what's going on even if I'm on the top of a building. I focus on what's happening below.

'I won't ask again, give me your wallet NOW! You want shot in the face?'

'I don't...HELP!'

'No-one's listening pal, no-one cares'. He's cocked the gun, I better move. I throw a batarang at the wall, it sticks in. The two muggers look around.

'It's the Bat', says the small one. He has a knife.

'No such thing', says the bigger one. 'Come on Bat, out you come...see nothing'.

I throw another batarang at the street light, plunging the alley into darkness, that's my move. Gliding down I kick the bigger one thug in the back, his gun goes off. As soon as I land the smaller thug brings his knife up, that's as far as he gets. I jab him in the throat then side kick him in the ribs. He's out.

There's a click of a gun being cocked, spinning round I've only got a second to react. He shoots and I bring my forearm up, the bullet ricochets and hits him in the chest.

NOOO! No killing, that's the code. He's bleeding out, a pool of blood quickly forms around him.

'You saved me', the tourist says. Turning round I look right at him, he looks terrified.

'Get out of here' I growl, getting more and more angry. He runs off.

One quick phone call and the paramedics are here, sitting back up on the fire escape I look down as I see the medics trying to save him, it doesn't look good.

That was a rookie mistake that will not happen again.

Chapter 2 to follow soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The city is almost a different place all together during the day; people almost look content...almost. Alfred is driving me to a meeting with the Mayor, the commissioner and the assistant District Attorney. I look out the window and look up, the towering skyscrapers have me lost in thought, I didn't realise that we had arrived at City Chambers till Alfred opened the car door.

'We've arrived sir.'

'Thank you Alfred, wait by the car. Hopefully this won't take long.'

I knock on the Mayor Garcia's office, I'm invited in. Time to be Bruce Wayne.

'Ah Mr. Wayne, thank you for joining us, I'm sure you know everybody?', says the Mayor.

'No actually, I've been away for a number of years I'm sure you heard.'

'Ha ha of course, well this is Commissioner Loeb, Harvey Dent and our new lieutenant; James Gordon.'

'Gentlemen', I shake all their hands and make sure that I pat the commissioner on the back. 'So what can I do for you today?' I ask the Mayor.

'Well we were wondering if we could hold a benefit at your estate. Have entertainment, dinner, drinks, and the works.'

'You bring the drinks and I'll supply the women', I say laughing.

Everyone laughs apart from Gordon, he seems intense.

'Yeah and once we're all drunk we can take bets on who this Batman is', Dent chimes in.

I fake surprise and drop my folder, as the Mayor and Dent laugh I sneak a listening device under the Mayors desk.

We chit chat for another few minutes then I take my leave.

I walk back to my car and Alfred is standing next to the Rolls Royce.

'Did you get what you were looking for sir?'

'More than enough'.

As we drive back to Wayne Manor, I take out a mini computer pad. I really should thank Fox for these wonderful toys. I tune the computer to the device I left under the Mayors desk.

'So Wayne is a bit of a strange character', says Dent.

'He's been through hell so I can understand his odd behaviour', the Mayor says as Dent snorts in the background.

'Been through hell? Isn't the guy a billionaire?' says Gordon.

'I keep forgetting that you didn't grow up here', the Mayor explains. 'The Wayne's were beloved in this town; they did a lot of good. One night they were mugged and shot dead right in front of a ten year old Bruce.'

I realise that during all this my knuckles are white hot and out of the blue I punch the car door, Alfred doesn't even look up or ask if I'm ok. He's used to this.

'Commissioner I know that Dent made a joke but where are we with the Batman?', asks the Mayor.

'Gordon', the Commissioner letting the lieutenant lead the meeting.

'As you know its ongoing sir but we have zero suspects and only sketchy eye witness accounts. Take our last lead, an out of Towner gets mugged the other night and this Batman saved him but not before he broke the ribs on one and the other got shot in the chest.'

'Whoa so he's shooting people now?' Dent shouts.

'No no, according to the tourist; the mugger shot at Batman and the Bat caught the bullet and threw it back, yeah yeah I know how it sounds. I think he's trying to do good.' says Gordon. Hmm might keep my eye on this James Gordon.

'Doesn't matter, no one takes the law into their own hands in my town, up your investigation. So any other agendas?'

Dent starts to talk but the Commissioners and Gordon's radios light up.

'We've got a 187 in Gotham Park, bring...bring...I don't think one body bag is enough'.

'Alfred, step on it. This is the fourth time this...Gotham Butcher has struck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I have to wait till sundown to go the crime scene. While waiting I sit in the Batcave looking up the case history.

All three previous victims have only one M.O., a single line craved into their foreheads, what does it mean? Apart from the M.O. every single victim has been mutilated, body carved and hollowed out. I've got to stop this.

It's after 8pm by the time I arrive at the crime scene. The area has been cornered off and for good reason, the body has been taking away but there's still a lot of blood not cleaned up...so much blood. Visions of my parents...no don't think about that. Focus.

Strangely there are no police on guard, I survey the area, there's a lot of blood concentrated in one section but as I leave I notice a single drop on a leaf away from the main crime scene. Could this be from the killer? Maybe the victim put up a struggle, judging by the state of the crime scene I'm not surprised. I collect the sample and leave.

As I'm heading back to Wayne Manor I pass the old Industrial zone, the area is in utter disarray. I perch on top one of the buildings looking for any signs of trouble, the rain starts to fall.

At the corner of my eye I see a number of trucks move into one of the derelict warehouses, I make my move.

I slip through one of the many broken windows, careful not to make a sound. I make my way to the rafters and scan the scene below.

It appears my some kind of exchange is going down, is it drugs? One side appear to be Falcone's men, I've been taking them down for the past year, and they seem on edge.

'Can we move this along, don't want to be out here for much longer', the main henchman says.

'What's the matter? Afraid of the big bad bat?' the other group of men start to laugh. It's good to see that Batman is making waves.

'Fine, let's get this over with', the unidentified thug says, 'my boss is willing to pay good money for your guns but you can tell Falcone that he must be joking' – the rest of the men laugh at this – 'if you think we're paying that much'.

'Well take it or leave it. That's our final offer', Falcone's man says.

'In that case...boys'.

Out of the blue a shootout occurs killing all but one of Falcone's men. The grinning thug walks up to him, 'you tell Falcone that there's a new boss in town and...' I've seen enough. I throw down two smoke pellets and jump down.

'What the hell?'

I quickly take them out and tie them up, the surviving Falcone thug is cowering in the corner, I walk over to him through the smoke, slowly, and making sure he gets a good luck. I grab him by the collar and lift him up.

'You know who I am?' I growl...he passes out, guess the suit works a little too well.

I turn to leave when I hear laugher echo throughout the warehouse, can't make out the source. The laughter grows and becomes more maniacal. Out of nowhere I hear a whooshing sound and something gets embedded in my shoulder. I take it out, it's a joker card.

A voice from nowhere...'be seeing you soon bats'.


End file.
